If The Sun Never Shone, Part Ten
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Juliette's nasty habits get her in trouble and Daisy and Ezra have a little chat ;)


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Ten  
  
****  
  


Auggie was sitting in the same office that Scott was in just three days before. He was asked the same questions and told the same speech.  
  
"Listen, I was just delivering the package." Auggie tried to clear up for the detective.  
  
The detective shrugged, "I know your trying to save your butt here. Well, you are a few hours too late."  
  
"What does that mean?" Auggie asked.  
  
The detective sighed, "We are sending you to Mount Horizon. Its a ju.."  
  
"Save the speech detective. I know what it is. I can't go." Auggie blurted out.  
  
Detective Young was stunned, "What?"  
  
"My girl-friend is in the hospital. I can't leave her by herself. She has no family!" Auggie yelled.  
  
Detective Young leaned against the wall, "You weren't with you girlfriend when delivering the package, Mr. Ciercos."  
  
Auggie knew the cop had a point, but, he couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend detective?" Auggie asked.  
  
Detective Young shook his head, "No."  
  
"Well, if you did. Wouldn't you do anything in your power to help her?" Auggie tried to state his point.  
  
Detective Young smirked, "If I had a girlfriend, she would know I needed help, and would do everything in her power to help me."  
  
Auggie sighed, "I'm not going."  
  
"Stop being stubborn. You don't have a choice. Your getting off easy." The detective said putting Auggie's files away.  
  
Auggie shook his head, "Yeah well..whatever. When am I going?"  
  
Detective Young looks up at the clock, "I don't know sometime."  
  
"Very punctual detective." Auggie muttered under his breath.  
  


****  


  
"Wake up girls." Sophie said, pulling the shades in the girls room.  
  
Shelby pulled her covers over her face, "Go away."  
  
"Come on. Peter and I are going for the weekend. We have a date." Sophie said   
  
"Ooooo." Daisy and Shelby said under their covers.  
  
Sophie pulled down Shelby's cover, "Kat is coming back today. You do know she works here right?"  
  
"Sure do. What is she doing with the apartment?" Shelby asked sitting up.  
  
Sophie shrugged, "Looking for a new roommate I assume."   
  
"Oh well whatever." Shelby said snuggling back under her sheets.  
  
Sophie pulled them back, "Up. Now Shelby. Don't you want to see Scott?"  
  
"He can wait. I need my beauty sleep." Shelby said.  
  
Daisy under a yawn, "Very true."  
  
"Shut up Daisy." Shelby said. They were both under their covers carrying a conversation.   
  


****  


Juliette was sound asleep in her hospital bed, she stretched, "Morning."  
  
"Morning Miss Waybourne. Doctor McNamee said he made the decision about what you talk about." A young, woman in her mid-twenties.   
  
Juliette nodded, "Did he say what he decided on?"  
  
"Sorry Jules. He just said that once you woke up, you were to go over to him." The nurse said with a shrug.  
  
Juliette again nodded, "Do you know where the heck my boyfriend is?"  
  
"Again, I don't know Juliette. Maybe he wanted to get you a gift." The nurse said pulling the shades.  
  
Juliette sighed, "Yeah that takes a day."  
  
"Juliette I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will be fine. You know that your going to be leaving tomorrow." The nurse asked.  
  
Juliette's eyes opened wide, "Where?"  
  
"Alright, well, I'm not supposed to know but, your going to Mount Horizon. Its like this place for kids that have problems and stuff. He saw your scars from cutting and your weight was 11 pounds below average. So, he thinks it will help you." The nurse said making sure no one was outside.  
  
Juliette's jaw opened, "How will Auggie find me then? How can Doctor McNamee do that to me."  
  
"He does it all the time darling. All...the...time." The nurse said stand by the door.  
  


****  
  


Auggie is standing outside, slamming a van door.   
  
"Tip man?" The driver asked.  
  
Auggie shook his head, "Yeah sure. Drive faster and you'll get money."  
  
Kat appears in front of of Auggie, "Auggie hey."  
  
Kat, what are you doing here?" Auggie asked.  
  
Peter smiled, "I work here. Guess you weren't listening. Anyhow...Welcome to Mt. Horizon."  
  
"I need to use the phone." Auggie answered sternly.  
  
Kat narrowed her eyebrows, "What for Auggie?  
  
"Jules is in the hospital. She needs my help." Auggie replied.  
  
Kat looked at him for a moment, "Juliette? Juliette Waybourne?  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Auggie said.  
  
Kat took a deep breath, "She's coming to Mount Horizon tomorrow.   
  
"Wh--at?" Auggie asked.  
  
Kat shrugged, "She is coming for uh...bulimia and cutting?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be why."   
  
Kat smirked at him, "I heard what you did Auggie. I'm disappointed."  
  
"Shuddup. I can't wait for Jules to be here."   
  
"This school isn't for fun Auggie. Its for you to get help." Kat said grabbing his bags.  
  
Auggie smiled, "Whatever."   
  


****  
  


Ezra was thinking about Daisy. He was focusing on Daisy's smile. Though it was not frequent, he was over come with joy when seeing it. There was a knock on his dorm door.  
  
"Come in at your own risk." Ezra yelled out.  
  
Daisy enter the dorm room. Ezra sat up straight.  
  
"Hey." She said walking over to the bed next to his.  
  
Ezra looked at her, "What are you doing here Daisy?"  
  
"I don't know. Shelby is making out with Scott in our room. Do you mind me being here?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ezra jumped at the chance to have the girl of his dreams in his room, "Stay. Please stay."  
  
"So those are you pajamas?" Daisy said with a smirk.  
  
Ezra looked down at his clothes and pulled the covers over him, he blushed, "Yeah, I love spider man what can I say."  
  
"Well, they look good on you." Daisy blurted out by accident. She quickly turned away from him.  
  
Ezra smiled, "So..."  
  
"So..." Daisy replied back.  
  
Ezra felt the awkwardness between the two, "Did Shelby tell where I sent her and Scott yesterday?"  
  
"No. What did you do?" Daisy said turning to him.  
  
Ezra grinned, "I sent them to Peter's office. Scott wasn't very pleased that's all I'll say."  
  
"Haha. That is too funny." Daisy said smiling. Ezra found himself grinning. He saw her smile.  
  
Ezra couldn't help but, look at her.  
  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ezra bit his lip, "Nothing." He said snickering.  
  
"What?" Daisy asked moving in closer.  
  
"Nothing." Ezra said moving in closer still grinning.  
  
Daisy moved in, "Then why are you smiling?"  
  
Ezra moved in closer, "Because I like you."  
  
Daisy moved in to Ezra they were now like mouth to mouth, "I like you too."  
  
"Good." Ezra said he could feel her breath on his face  
  
Daisy and Ezra kissed lightly, then it became more passionate. But, they were interrupted by Auggie and Kat.  
  
"Yo, you said this wasn't for fun. They seem pretty happy to me." Auggie said with a grin.  
  
Kat sighed, "Daisy, Ezra kitchen duty now!"   
  
"Great." They both said going off together.   
  


****  
  
  


*Peter and Sophie go on vacation.  
  
*Juliette tries to squirm her way out of going to Horizon  
  
*Ezra and Daisy contemplate their relationship  
  
*Shelby and Scott have a little dinner  



End file.
